


My Little First Love

by Alex100



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Discusiones, Juguetes, M/M, pequeños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: A Derek no le gusta compartir sus juguetes, pero siempre hay una excepción.





	My Little First Love

El pequeño ojiverde sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas la figura de superman que tenía en sus manitas, tratando de que Cora no se lo arrebatara y lo destruyera como lo había hecho con Batman, pero era Cora y a Cora jamás se le negaba nada.

-¡Dámelo!- grito la más pequeña.

-¡Es mío!- contesto con un puchero en sus mejillas.

La otra lo soltó dejando que el cuerpo del moreno cayera con brusquedad al suelo golpeándose la parte posterior de su cuerpo causando un grito y lloriqueo de la más pequeña.

-¡Derek, Cora! ¿Por qué están peleando ahora?- pregunto Laura al entrar a la sala.

-¡No me quiere dar a Superman!- grito la menor mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡Ya te dije que no es un Ken!- grito Derek poniéndose de pie.

-¡Pero lo quiero!- le grito tallándose sus ojitos.

-Derek préstale a Superman- pidió Laura.

-Pero es.....

-Se compartido o le diré a mama que volviste a pelear con Cora- sentencio.

-Le diré que tienes novio- reto corriendo a la salida.

Laura lo sujeto del estómago pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de este y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

-No harías eso ¿O sí?- pregunto la mayor sin dejarlo ir, no importaba cuanto pataleara.

-¿Laura tiene novio?- pregunto Cora dejando de llorar.

-Sí y es el hermano de Isaac- contesto Derek.

-¡Laura ya no me ama!- volvió a llorar.

-Soplón- menciono Laura soltándolo.

-No le daré mi Superman, ni a ella ni a nadie, es mío- contesto Derek una vez lo suficientemente lejos de su hermana mayor.

-¡Laura me odia, ya no me ama!

-No Cora te amo, claro que te amo- trato de calmarla.

-Entonces porque tienes novio- menciono sin sonar a pregunta.

Laura le dedico una mirada severa a su hermano menor.

-Porque Laura también tiene que hacer amigos- respondió.

La pequeña tallo una vez más sus ojos para enfocar a su hermana.

-¿Amigos?

-Si amigos, también quiero jugar con más niños, como tú y Lydia, ¿Qué no te gusta jugar con Lydia?- pregunto secando las lágrimas de su hermana.

-¡Si, Lydia es divertida!- grito emocionada al recordar a la pequeña pelirroja que siempre tenía en su cabello un moño de acorde a su vestimenta, un moño que Cora le arrebataba solo para hacerla llorar, eso para ella era el mejor momento para divertirse.

-Ves, entonces no digas que no te amo de acuerdo- la tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña de solo 3 años.

Por su lado Derek solo estaba satisfecho que olvidara a su Superman, alguien tenía que recordarle que sus juguetes no los compartía con NADIE.

**_ [Dos Semanas Después] _ **

-Te dije que no trajeras tu superman Derek- menciono Talía abriendo la puerta corrediza de la van y dejando que el pequeño bajara de un brinco de esta.

-Pero me gusta y si lo dejo Cora querrá robármelo- sus mejillas se inflamaron en segundos por la sola idea de perder lo más preciado que tenía.

-Cariño nadie te lo robara, a veces hay que compartir lo que tenemos- sonrió tiernamente a su hijo de 5 años.

-No quiero- repitió apretando con fuerza el muñeco.

-De acuerdo ven y dale un beso a mami antes de entrar- se inclinó para que este se pusiera de puntitas y le diera un beso- Bien cielo, regresare por ti cuando salgas, pórtate bien y hazle caso a la maestra.

-¡Si mami!- contesto acomodándose su pequeña mochila en la espalda.

Su primer día en el preescolar y como era su primer día era momento de hacer nuevo amigos.

Solo le llevo un par de horas para odiar la escuela, ¿Por qué? Bueno porque todos se alborotaban en sus sillas y pegaban cualquier cosa en las paredes con Resistol, un caos total, era como ver a Cora antes de bañarse.

-¿Es Superman?- escucho una vocecilla en un costado y con temor apretó la figura entre sus dedos.

Giro su cuello ligeramente y eso provoco que sus manos dejaran de ejercer aquella fuerza que protegía a su juguete preferido.

-Me llamo Stiles, bueno en realidad no es mi nombre, me pongo así porque sería más difícil decir mi verdadero nombre, nadie podría pronunciarlo y Stiles es más sencillo y bueno a mí me gusta mucho, ¿Sabes que más me gusta?, jugar a las escondidas, conozco los mejores lugares para esconderse aquí, pero Scott siempre me encuentra, es mi mejor amigo pero ahora no vino porque no se sentía bien, ¡pero si quieres podemos jugar!

No supo la verdadera razón del porque escucho aquella fascinante platica sin alterarse ante tantas palabras, pero simplemente le gustaba como aquella pequeña boquita se movía y se curvaba para darle la más hermosa sonrisa que pudo vislumbrar, pero solo tiene 5 años y no sabe lo que es el amor a primera vista.

-¿Quieres jugar?- pregunto una vez más.

-Am....si- menciono con timidez.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto.

-Derek.

-¡Hola! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo Derek?- pregunto de nuevo con aquella sonrisa, su pequeño corazón se detuvo unos segundos.

Asintió un par de veces y aparecio en su mesa una figura de Batman, era similar a la que Cora le había roto cuando lo arrojo por la escalera diciendo que podía volar, lo cierto era que solo era un juguete que no lo hacía, mayor decepción.

Totalmente alucinado tomo aquel pequeño muñeco y comenzó a balancearlo en el aire, sin duda amaba a Batman.

Entonces se detuvo y miro su figura de Superman aun en la mesa, lo tomo con la otra mano y se lo extendió al castaño, el jamás compartía sus juguetes, pero siempre hay sus excepciones, al menos eso era lo que le dio a entender su padre cuando llego del trabajo y vio pelear a Cora con él por esa figura.

_-Algún día encontrara a esa personita que le provoque nuevas experiencias- menciono el mayor._

_-Aún es muy pequeño para el amor- respondió Talía._

_-Nunca es temprano ni tarde para enamorarse- respondió el mayor besándola en la mejilla._

¿Amor? ¿Qué significaba esa palabra?, no lo comprendía, pero seguro estaba podría tolerar aquel escándalo en el aula si tenía esa sonrisa delante de él.

No necesito más que esa tarde para comprender que tal vez ese era el significado de su amor, aquel revoltijo en su pequeño estomago cuando el castaño le beso la mejilla a modo de despedida y llevaba consigo aquella figura que tantas discusiones había provocado con su hermana menor.

Permaneció viéndolo partir de mano de su madre mientras Talía se acercaba por detrás para tomarlo de la mano y encaminarlo a la van.

-¿Ese es Batman?- pregunto Cora en brazos de su madre.

-Es mi Batman- debatió.

Siguió su mirada y enfoco a Superman en aquellas manos ajenas a las suyas y las de su hermano.

-¿Por qué a él si le prestas tus juguetes y a mí no?- pregunto molesta.

-Porque el si me agrada y tú no- contesto.

Entonces comprendió que su amor había llegado a tan solo 5 años de edad, que aquella personita que aún se despedía seria su novio algún día, pero bueno aún faltaba para que su sueño se cumpliera.


End file.
